Problem: Convert $\dfrac{206}{25}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $206 \div 25 = {8}\ \text{ R } {6}$ So the improper fraction has $8$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${8} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{200}{25}}$ This quotient $8$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $6$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{6}}{25}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${8}\ {\dfrac{6}{25}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{200}{25}} + {\dfrac{6}{25}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{206}{25}$.